


Face me...

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [35]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen, Drabble, Face-Fucking, M/M, hotelroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha is tired, but Jensen is needy.





	Face me...

“You promised me,” Jensen mewled, watching Misha was spread out on bed beat dead.

His legs were dangling off the matress of their big hotel bed, one shoe already laying on the floor.

“Know that,” Misha huffed, “but I'm not that young anymore, Ackles. The day was busy and exhausting and fucking you to oblivion, would cause my dead.”

He tried to roll over, to get out of his clothes, but even this was too much. It was not about being not horny as hell, but he wasn't even able to undress. Jensen slowly approached, his gaze fixed on Misha.

“What, if I help you out of your clothes and the only thing, you have to do is resting on bed and using your tongue.”

He raised one eyebrow and licking his lips devilishly. Way too many weeks had passed without them having fun and Jensen couldn't wait any longer. He needed Misha, now.

“What do you have in mind?” Misha asked, but didn't get a vocal response. Instead, Jensen pulled off his shirt, jeans and slip within a second.

“Jeez, Jen,” Misha gasped, bracing on his lower arms to get a better view.

“No no....old man. You said, you are too exhausted.”

Jensen climbed on the bed, resting his hands on Misha's shoulders and pressing him down into the soft comforter. He slowly leaned in until his mouth was inches away from Misha's ear.

“Do you know, what I want to do?” His breath was ghosting over Misha's skin, making him moan slightly. “I'm going to sit on this sweet face of yours and you will make me come with your hot mouth and tongue.I want you to suck my dick, I want you lick over my balls and I want you to push your tongue deep inside me until I come all over your face.”

The last words had only been a whisper that made Misha shiver all over and suddenly he didn't felt that exhausted any more.

 


End file.
